Little Sunflower
by dawniee-chan
Summary: Hinata's struggle at life.. not the best at introductions


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I am just enjoying their presence for a while ^-^

**TIMELINE: Everybody is at peace, Sasuke is back; Itachi is also back.**

**AGES: Hinata is about nighteen (give or take), Itachi is 21**

**ChApTeR OnE~~! "Little Sunflower."**

**(Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Hinata Hyūga's day started out as normal as any other day did. She got up, got her clothes to wear for the day, and ran as fast as her body would allow her to, towards the bathroom. Much to her dismay, little Hanabi had already beat her to the bathroom.

Hinata banged on the door, "Hanabi! Hurry up! I have alot to do today and I do _not _want to get a late start!"

She mentally growled when she thought she heard Hanabi snickering. Hinata began to tap her little foot impatiently while waiting for her sister.

What seemed like ages later, Hanabi stepped out of the bathroom and giggled, "I used up _all_ the hot water for 'ya sis!" She gave her older sister a smug grin.

Hinata sometimes wished she could slap that grin of her's right off her stupid face. She realized sadly to herself that Hanabi could beat the living daylights out of her, and sighed.

After Hinata took the quickest shower of her life and finished getting ready; she began her mental to-do list... _Go to the library, meet Sakura and Ino for lunch and training, and maybe train a little by myself... Sounds good to me. _

Hinata hoped quietly that Naruto would possibly be with Sakura and Ino when they met up for lunch. The other day, Hinata had once again passed out when Naruto spoke to her. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would talk to Naruto and _not _faint.

Hinata laughed grimly to herself, for there was only a tiny chance that this would happen.

**~~**~~**~~**

Hinata stared blankly at the page before her. Who knew being a medical ninja was so confusing? If only it was as easy as it looked, the worn-out Hinata thought to herself.

She had litterally gone through _every _medical book in this damn library, and she could barely even grasp the basics of it. Hinata set the book on top of the huge mountain of medical volumes she was checking out.

She laid her head in her hands, and groaned silently to herself. Why Lady Hokage thought Hinata Hyūga, of all people, could pull off being a medic, was beyond her. But Hinata could not doubt the Hokage's judgement. She was a very wise woman indeed...

Hinata's face slowly turned at least seven different shades of red when she realized who was behind her.

"L-Lady Ts-Tsunade! I didn't n-notice you until now!" The embarrassed Hinata's stuttering was out of control; She was suprised that she was even able to say this whole sentence without passing out.

"Hinata, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Please, calm down child, it's just me." The old woman sat down in a chair next to Hinata, and turned to look at the huge stack of books.

"It seems you are doing quite a bit of studying... How is it going for you?"

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground, ashamed, and began fumbling with her fingers. "T-To be honest with you Lady Hokage, it is going quite poorly."

Tsunade looked over the girl, noticing how ashamed of herself Hinata looked. Being the Hyūga heiress probably guaranteed being criticized every other moment of her life.

Despite the old woman's usual attitude towards her pupils, Tsunade felt a deep sympathy for the girl.

Hinata peeked up at the clock on the wall and gasped. She was supposed to be at Ichiraku Ramen fifteen minutes ago! "Oh my! I'm so sorry Lady Tsunade, but I must be on my way. I promised Haruno-senpai and Yamanaka-senpai for lunch--"

"Hinata, it's okay. If you would like, I can take all of these books back over to your house. I was actually supposed to meet up with your father and discuss something."

Hinata bowed politely at Tsunade's kindess. "Arigato Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled, "No problem."

**~~**~~**~~**

Hinata ran as fast as she could, hoping that Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino would not be mad at her. That was the least thing she wanted, considering how cruel they can be to each other.

Finally, she reached her destination. She panted out a "Hello" and looked up to see where they were sitting.

"Look who finally decided to show up! Gosh Hinata, me and Ino were gettin' a little worried about you. Did'ya get lost or something?"

Hinata looked over to see a smiling Sakura and the back of a blonde-haired Ino.

"Hi Sakura... No I did not get lost, I uhh (nervous giglgle) kind of read longer than I excepted myself to." She blushed slightly as she said this.

Ino turned around and spoke with a mouth full of ramen noodles, "Hai Hinata! I just noticed yuu were dere!" Ino smiled, resulting in ramen juice to come down the side of her face.

Sakura snicked, "Ino, you pig! Haven't you ever heard of 'Don't talk with your mouth full'? Tch, of course you haven't, since you're a pig!"

_Oh dear... _Hinata thought, _Here they go again with their fighting._

"You wanna say that to my face, Forehead Girl?!" Ino swallowed her food and got up, standing in her fighting stance.

Sakura laughed again, "Hit me with your best shot!"

Right when Ino was about to throw a punch to Sakura's jugular, a tall shadow loomed over them. Ino's fist automatically dropped to her side as she looked upon the dark-haired man that stood next to her...

_"Uchiha Itachi?!" _Both girls let out a high-pitched fangirl squeal of joy.

* * *

**Author Note: Ooof! I hope you like it . I spent a while on it.. If I get alot of feedback I'll post the 2nd chapter :3**


End file.
